memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/The Front/Act Four
Act Four Fade in Ext. Space Captain Taylor's (vo): Captain's Log Stardate 58789.4. After an intense battle with a small task force of Dominion/Cardassian vessels, the Archer and the rest of the fifth fleet are preparing for the next confrontation. Int. Captain Taylor's Quarters Marcia Taylor is in her night clothes as she's looking out of her window at the 10th tactical wing, thinking about the transmission she received from Earth when the doors chimed. Marcia: Come The doors opened and John walks into her quarters. John: Hey, you left the bridge early, I wanted to see if you were alright She turns to him. Marcia: I received a letter from James's family they cancelled the wedding, I guess me and him are over and we're not meant to be together forever. Marcia sits on the couch as John sits next to her. John: You'll find someone Marcia I mean who would not want to be with you anyway you're smart, beautiful and you've got a great sense of humor that fills the room up with laughter. She looks at him and they kiss and John lays on the couch kissing Marcia then the com activates. Ltjg. Mason (oc): Bridge to Captain Taylor She gets up and regains her composure and responds. Marcia: Taylor here go ahead Lieutenant. Ltjg. Mason (OC): Sensors are picking up a large Dominion/Cardassian Fleet heading our way they'll be here in under five hours Taylor thinks. Marcia: Take us to Red Alert Alert we're on our way, Taylor out let's get back to work John. Martin nods and he heads for the bridge while she changes but she smirks after the kiss. Ext. Space The worn out fifth fleet rallies together to intercept the oncoming Dominion ships. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Red lights are flashing as klaxons are blaring as both Martin and Taylor walk out of the lift and Mason goes to his console as Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Report Lieutenant? He looks at her. Ltjg. Mason: The Dominion/Cardassian Fleet has engaged the fifth fleet the USS Gibraltar is ordering all ships to engage the enemy fleet. Taylor is standing behind Ensign Kaye at the conn. Capt. Taylor: Ensign you heard the man, attack pattern alpha one and Mr. Mason fire quantum torpedoes full spread. Both officers comply with their orders. Ext. Space Two Jem'Hadar fighters fire at the Archer as three blue energy torpedoes hit the two small ships and destroys them as the Archer speeds by the debris. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Mason looks at his console and reports. Ltjg. Mason: Two enemy fighters destroyed Captain Hard jolt and shake sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD. Capt. Taylor: Full axis rotation to port! Fire all ventral phasers! Mason presses the fire button. Ext. Space The Archer moves to port and fire several phaser beams at the Dominion Battle Cruiser as it fires at the Intrepid-Class vessel hitting it's ventral shields. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the conn station. Ens. Kaye: Initiating evasive maneuvers, beta sequence. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Ready photons. Mason looks at his console. Ltjg. Mason: Torpedoes loaded. Taylor looks at Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Take us about, Ensign Kaye. We want a good angle on that fourth ship. Kaye inputs commands into the console. Ens. Kaye: Coming about, one four one mark two zero. Taylor gives the order. Capt. Taylor: Fire photon number one. Full starboard roll, evasive maneuvers lambda sequence. Fire. (Three direct hits, and the Jem'Hadar ship goes KaBOOM.) Ext. Space Four ships have been lost from the fifth fleet as the fighting it's starting to look good for the fifth fleet as they force the Dominion/Cardassian Fleet to fall back. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Ens. Y'Nar: All Enemy ships are in full retreat Captain. Taylor leans back in the chair. Capt. Taylor: Y'Nar maintain sensor scans and Mr. Mason maintain Red Alert. Both officers nod. Ens. Y'Nar: Incoming hail from the flagship. She nods. Adm. Salok (OC): this The Gibraltar to fleet maintain combat readiness and keep an eye out for enemy ships Salok out. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: I guess we've got this in the bag. Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Maybe, I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge. Taylor gets up from the chair and walks into the ready room, Commander Martin walks down to the conn. Ens. Kaye: She seems a bit antsy. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Yeah she does. Kaye looks at him. Ens. Kaye: Commander we've known each other for a year and I've come to know what's bothering you. He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Me and her we kissed in her quarters before the battle. Kaye looks at him. Ens. Kaye: I thought she was getting married after the war? He shakes his head. Cmdr. Martin: No, her boyfriend broke up with her and called the wedding off, I gave her a compliment and we made out. Y'Nar reports. Ens. Y'Nar: Commander our sensor drones have picked up an enemy fleet heading our way it's the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance they'll be here in 2 hours. He looks at Y'Nar. Cmdr. Martin: Acknowledged, Mr. Mason you've got the bridge. Mason leaves his console and sits in the Captain's Chair as Commander Martin walks up to the ready room doors and presses the panel and the doors open and closed. Ext. Space The Battle Worn fifth fleet is worn out from repelling the fifth attack on the outpost. Int. Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is looking at ship reports. Cmdr. Martin: A repair report from Commander Williams. Taylor looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: Hmm, that's interesting get her any help that she needs is there anything else Commander? He sat down. Cmdr. Martin: Y'Nar picked up a massive Dominion/Cardassian fleet heading our way they'll be here in under 12 hours, by the time we get the ship halfway repaired they be on us. Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: I understand that we're not in the best shape are the moment.